Sweet Revenge at Hogwarts
by brittarch
Summary: When your Death Eater parents tell you that your older brother has died in the Department of Mysteries and that the blood lies on Harry Potter's hands, it is your vengeance and part of Voldemort's plan for you to kill him, but you didn't expect to fall in


"I am not so sure we should do this anymore."

"It has been planned since her birth. It is her destiny."

"The fates are not always correct. You know as well as I do how well protected Potter is. Those two pesky friends of his and not to mention Dumbledore with all of those tricks up his sleeve."

"Danielle, do not worry. No one will even suspect her. And if Dumbledore does, he will have a hell of a time proving it. Everything will be fine."

"He is ready to see you now." A large black man with a deep voice opened the double doors to the Dark Lord's office.

"Have a seat," a man in a winged chair hissed at the two. "Is everything all set?"

"Yes, my lord." Alexander answered. "We have explained everything to her last week. The Hogwart's Express leaves tomorrow."

"Very well, she understands everything she has to do?" The voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord." The man answered again.

"You may go now."

****

Your P.O.V.

"Christopher, I do not know if I can do it. I desperately want to, but when the time comes, I fear I will back out. I do not even know if you can hear me, I just feel comfortable confiding in you. Even if you are no longer here on earth. Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me in this cruel world all by myself? You told me you'd never leave me, remember?

"I don't want you to," you told Chris.

"Joey, I have been planning on becoming one since forever. It is tradition in our family." Chris' seventeenth birthday was only a week away, he would be joining the Death Eaters.

"But it is dangerous, I do no want to lose you." Your eyes began to water. You and Chris shared a very strong bond, he had always watched out for you, he never ignored you, and he literally would do anything for you. He was everything an older brother was supposed to be. Putting his arms on your shoulders and looking into your eyes and said, "Joey, no matter what happens, I will never leave you. I promise." His words felt to comforting, you wanted to believe everything he said, but deep down inside you knew he could never promise such a thing…

You reached around your neck and held the sterling silver chain that Chris had given you before his departure from America to England. Your parents urged you not to wear it, saying that it would only remind you of him every time you saw it, but it was something you would never get rid of. At least they didn't know of your secret box. In there you kept everything of Chris' that you could get your hands on before your parents got rid of it. There was Mr. Olli, Chris' baby teddy bear, many photographs of you two back in the states, his journal, Gucci, a bottle of muggle cologne he used to wear all of the time, and your most prized possession, a snow globe. But not just any snow globe, he gave this to you a few months back on your sixteenth birthday. Inside was Christine and the Phantom of the Opera dancing and when you cranked the bottom, they twirled around and "The Phantom of the Opera" played. It was your most favorite musical. He also got two tickets to the broad way show, but he died before he could take you. The tickets lay wasted away at the bottom of the box.

There was a knock on your door which made you jump and your parents entered. You quickly wiped away the tears from your eyes and hid the chain. "Just came up here to tell you that dinner will be done in a few minutes, " your mother said.

"I'm not hungry." You said monotonously.

"Josephine, you've got to eat something," your mother persisted.

"It is alright, Danielle. She'll come down later if she gets hungry." Your father said. "Now, here are the notes for the mission. The train leaves tomorrow." You just stayed where you were and did not reach for them. He just set them on the end of your bed and they left the room. You slowly flipped through the pages of the packet, you knew it by heart. Your parents have gone over the plan with you on numerous occasions. You took a deep breath, "I can do this… I can and will kill Harry Potter."


End file.
